


Two Beaters One Show

by lpl_polaris_2000



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 18:24:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11064612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lpl_polaris_2000/pseuds/lpl_polaris_2000
Summary: It was the second year of the Weasley twins at Hogwarts on the day that they are picked for the Griffindor Quidditch team. As you can possibly imagine, there is no way they were going to do it without some fun, so settle down and prepare to one of the greatest pranks from the twins.





	Two Beaters One Show

“Guys, guys!!! Wake up!!! Come on, all of you, wake up!!” shouted Wood.

“It’s Sunday!” moaned Fred in a sleepy voice.

“You just got to be kidding me, Weasley! It’s not just a Sunday morning, it is THE SUNDAY MORNING!”

As Oliver Wood finished his sentence the three others suddenly realised how right he was. Today was the day in which the members of this year Griffindor’s team were to be chosen.

“Oh my god, you’re right” said George, who glanced and his brother and winked while Lee Jordan jumped out of his bed and cleared his throat to announce:  
“My dearest friends, today we make history!” He and the twins instantaneously started laughing.

“Come on, please tell me you are not going to do anything stupid this time. You promised.” said Wood with a very worried face.

“No, Sir.” answered Fred while moving his arm in a salute. Oliver rolled his eyes:  
“You just have to stick to the plan. Rule number one: no pranks; rule number two: do your best. And you will certainly become the Griffindor’s Beaters. Easy, right?”

“ Yeah, I’m sure that they will follow your little rules” guaranteed Lee between a shy smile  
.  
“Yes, Sir.” said the twins in chorus.

“I’ve said this a thousand times, but I’ll say it again: The fact that I am the team’s captain does not ensure that I will peak you as beaters, you are well aware that there are many others great players competing against you. I have to choose the ones that do better in the field this morning, because I might like you a lot, but not as much as I would like to see Slytherin lose this year.”

“Don’t worry, Wood, we have everything under control.” stated George.

“But that’s exactly what worries me!” Wood stood up, picked up his clothes and went to the bathroom to get ready.

As he left the bedroom the twins and Lee gathered around Fred’s case. Together, they opened it very slowly and very carefully but with a hint of pure excitement in their eyes. 

All of a sudden, the case started to shake violently.

“Here it is” said Fred. They all looked inside the case in which there was a bulger slightly different from the ones they usually used to play. It was a bit bigger and darker and somehow moved in a rather unusual way. From a distance, no one would be able to tell the difference but overall it was a very “unique” bludger. 

“Are you sure the enchantment will work?” asked Lee.

“Yeah, I’m pretty sure. We have been paying more attention to Filtwick’s classes so I’m confident we’ve managed to do the enchantment correctly.” answered Fred.

“Now we don’t really have any other choice rather than to trust Fred’s charms. So let’s do it.”

They closed the case and started to get ready for the game. When they got to the field Oliver was already there refereeing the first game:  
“Weasleys, at last! You are going to play on the next game, okay?”

They shook their heads in agreement and were led to a place on the benches, next to Lee. Oliver kept looking at them, he seemed to have noticed the anxiety on their faces, but he said nothing.

Half an hour had passed, it was time. The Weasleys walked into the field, Oliver whistled .The game was on!  
After 45 minutes of a fair and very well-played game by the Weasleys, Lee Jordan stood up, picked up the microphone and shouted: “Now!!!” he opened the case in which he had been sitting on all this time to let the furious bludger fly off. The twins rushed to catch the ball, everyone had stopped playing and was staring at them, even Oliver was.

“Look at this, ladies and gentleman. Watch carefully because one thing I can say for sure: thesuch are the best beaters in the world.”  
The twins were grabbing their Beater’s bat with all the strength they had and passing to each other the ball in so much speed while doing so amazing stunts that even Oliver was stunned.

“OH MY GOD!! ARE YOU WATHCHING THIS!?!?! LOOK AT HOW THEY CONTROL THE BLUDGER!!! HOW AMAZING! OH! NO ONE WAS EXPECTING THIS! THEY ARE STANDIND UP ON THEIR BROOMS… LOOK HOW THEY JUMP, HOW THEY GO UP AND DOWN!!!! WHAT A SHOW!” shouted Lee in ecstasy.  
Then George raised up in the sky to threw the ball right to the middle of the pitch. Just when it was about to reach the ground it exploded in a million yellow and red sparkles that flew allaround them, until they stopped to let everyone realise the giant shinny words they had drew in the sky: Griffindor Rules!

Everyone cheered and clapped with Lee’s last words: “Suck it, Slytherins!”

What a show!

The twins got back to the ground to be surrounded by all the other students congratulating them. When the excitement started to fade, and everyone calmed down a bit, Oliver came closer to announce who had been picked. He said a couple of names and then:  
“Well, now the Beaters… I think you are ready for… THE WEASLEYS!!!” a smile ran through every student’s face and a loud cheer echoed throughout the entire school. “Oh! and I almost forgot, we have a new commentator, LEE JORDAN!!”

And this was the end of one of the amazing Weasleys’ shows.


End file.
